


Pickups at the Inn

by baisexual_unicorn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alcohol, Anal, Angst, Art, Asphyxiation, Badass, Beds, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Body Modification, Bonding, Bottoming, Clothing, Coercion, Comfort, Consent, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dating, Drama, Drugs, Edging, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Feels, Female Characters, Fingerfucking, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by..., Kinks, Kissing, Language, Love, Making Out, Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythical Beings and Creatures, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Pain, Panic, Penises, Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Romance, Roughness, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, Tension, Topping, Unrequited, Warcraft - Freeform, Weather, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, elves in my DnD campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn
Summary: A small band of Horde find themselves at the inn after a long journey away from Orgimmar. One member mentions that he hasn't gotten laid in awhile. Another member decides to wingman for him. After getting her comrade an orc to take to the sheets, she decides to look for a conquest of her own. And after she spots the perfect man, she smooth-talks him into a room for an encounter he will never forget.EDIT: This was originally just supposed to be a oneshot but someone asked for follow ups, so I’ll be adding more chapters. Additional chapters will be more oneshots.
Kudos: 6
Collections: World of Warcraft Library





	1. The Inn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: explicit sexual content

The bar was busy tonight, and there was no sign of a table for the small group of varied individuals to gather at. Comprised of a blood elf, an orc, a demon hunter, and a goblin, it was pretty typical of a group serving the Horde, and they had actually been seen frequenting this bar as of late. They hadn’t received any orders to help with the war effort, or maybe they did, and they were just waiting it out. Either way, they were back at their usual inn and waiting for a table to clear out for them. When none came, the orc decided that she was going to make room for her comrades. She selected a nice long one near the door and the bar, and made quick work of scaring the patrons off

“Geez, Zamara, could you be any more aggressive?” asked Gozen, the demon hunter. He still took a seat on the bench, followed by the other three members of the party.

The orc, called Zamara, sat down next to Gozen with a thud, causing him to come off the seat slightly. “What? We weren’t gonna get a table otherwise.”

“You better hope they don’t kick us out for that,” chimed in the goblin, taking his place across from the hunter. The blood elf sat across from Zamara and scoffed.

“It’s a miracle they haven’t already.” The elf began to fidget with the braid in her silver hair, combing the rest that had been left down when she finished.

“We aren’t the most particularly rowdy bunch,” replied Zamara. “Besides we come here too often. They’d lose their four best patrons.”

The elf scoffed, her yellow eyes spotting the bartender, a burly looking orc, that was now approaching the table.

“What’ll it be, folks?” he asked the group.

“The usual,” said Gozen, and everyone agreed. Except for the elf.

“I’ll take a bottle of wine.”

“I’m not sure...” the bartender began, but then he stopped himself. “Actually, what kind of wine did ya want? You lookin’ for fancy stuff?”

“I am if you have any.”

“I’ll see if I can find anything in the back.” He left the table and return some minutes later with everyone’s drinks: ale for the three that wanted it and a large bottle of wine for the elf. They paid up and went on with their drinking.

“Olivetta, you usually drink ale with us,” the goblin began. “I’ve never seen you drink wine. What’s going on with you?” 

The elf opened her bottle and took a long drink straight from it. Then she looked down at the small being sitting next to her with a smirk. 

“I’ve got some fishing to do tonight, Gorfath.”

This earned her a collective _ooooh_ from the table.

“Going to find yourself some tail, I see,” replied the goblin with a smile. The rest of the table nodded.

“When’s the last time you got laid, Gorfath?” Gozen asked, chuckling while he drank.

“Forever, it feels like.”

“Well then, before I go on my hunt, I’ll snag one for you,” the elf offered. She looked around the bar. “See anyone you like.”

Gorfath also took a gander, spotting a rather large specimen of a woman sitting with another group nearby. She was a very tall and robust Mag’har orc, much bigger than the other orcs in the bar. He nodded in her direction. “That one.”

Olivetta made a face. “Seriously? Dude, she’ll crush you.”

“Not if I’m on top.”

A shudder ran through the elf’s body, but she had already said she’d wingman for the little goblin, and thus stood up from her table and approached the bar.

“Hey, can I get a glass?”

He looked her up and down. “Why? You feelin’ civilized now?”

“Funny.” The elf’s face was blank, though, and she took the glass from the orc and returned to her own group. After filling the glass, she gave it to Gorfath.

“Go give her the wine.”

“What?”

Olivetta sighed. “Give her the fucking wine, Gorfath. Then try and start some small talk with her.”

“About what?”

“Think of some crazy shit you’ve done in the past. Like, the craziest shit you’ve done for the Horde. Then lie. Lie like it’s your fucking job.”

“Why lie?”

“You have to catch her interest, dweeb.” She pushed his shoulder, causing him to step off the bench to stop himself from falling on the ground with the wine. “Go.”

The group watched as their friend walked the wine over to the table with the orc in question, unable to hear anything that was then said between them. The orc looked over his head when he set the glass of wine on the table, then down at the goblin when she first didn’t see anyone. They exchanged some words for quite a bit of time, and then…

That was it. Gorfath came back over and sat down.

“What the fuck, Gorfath?” the hunter said with a guffaw.

“What? She didn’t seem interested,” came Gorfath’s answer. But then a comment from Zamara made him think twice.

“Check again, short stuff.”

Gorfath turned around and saw the orc now walking up to their table.

“Is that it?” she asked the tiny man.

“Well… yea. That was kind of it.”

The Mag’har tilted her head. “Surely you’ve got more tales to tell?”

Olivetta leaned in to whisper to the goblin. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her we fought N’Zoth,” he whispered back, leaving the elf completely floored. This was not in the slightest bit true. None of them had even been near Orgrimmar when it was under attack. They hadn’t even seen the ichors that haunted the lands corrupted by N’Zoth. He must’ve been a pretty good liar if she was coming back for more.

“Oh, he definitely has more to tell you,” the elf said, standing up and gesturing for the orc to take her place. The goblin thanked her by giving her a cold stare. Olivetta took her bottle of wine and went to the bar, leaving her crew behind with their newfound friend.

The bar itself was a lot less crowded, only occupied by a few drunkards who were trying to numb whatever pained them. They were not on her radar. Besides, none of them were nearly attractive enough for her. She had some pretty high standards.

Then, out of her peripherals, she spotted an individual sitting alone in the corner of the bar. He definitely had some elf blood in him, but he didn’t follow the average makeup of an average elf. He was much more masculine and broad. Usually elves were tall and lanky, like she was. Olivetta tucked some of her snowy hair behind her ear and, realizing the bottle of wine she’d been drinking was empty, ordered another one with a single wine glass. She paid up and brought both bottle and glass to the corner table where the half elf was sitting, his focus deep inside of a book. 

_Gods, I know what else you could be deep inside of,_ she thought in her head.

The blood elf set the glass on the table after filling it with the red liquid, but kept standing. She noticed he had a small cup of tea and a kettle with him, and figured she should say something about drinking to break the ice.

“You do wine?” she asked him. He looked up to face her, revealing all of his features to him. He had long, dark hair in two braids over his shoulders. His square jaw was covered in a nicely kept beard and mustache, and the expression his eyes gave was one of deep concentration. The look stuck when the blue orbs spotted the glass, followed by the elf that put it down.

“I… yea, sure,” was his answer.

Olivetta looked at the book in his hand, quickly scanning the binding for its content. It was written in elvish and appeared to be a book of history.

“Am I interrupting or can I sit?”

The half elf paused to a second before nodding. “Help yourself.” The woman took a seat and continued to drink from he bottle.

“Thanks. My group just got back from a pretty exhausting trip.” The elf took another swig, keeping her eyes on the other. He didn’t seem very intrigued by her story, but he dove in deeper.

“Exhausting? What could’ve caused that?”

Olivetta chuckled. “We has a small run in with N’Zoth.”

She chose the same lie as Gorfath, and it worked just as well. The other snapped his book closed and was now fully attentive to the woman who had invaded on his space.

“N’Zoth?”

“Yep.”

He sat back in his chair. “What was it like?”

What was it like? To meet N’Zoth? Sadly, she had no idea. But she had met someone who knew. The Black Prince himself, someone who’d had a first hand experience with the being.

“It was horrible. An unseen force invading on your mind, twisting your thoughts and senses, making you see shit that isn’t there.”

The half elf’s eyes were wide and unblinking, desperately hanging on to every word she said. When her short story finished, he decided it wasn’t enough. Placing his hand atop hers and looking deeply into her citrine eyes, he spoke to her.

“Get another bottle.”

Without knowing, the duo had downed the one Olivetta brought over, and after making his request, he dropped ten gold coins on the table. The cost of a bottle of wine. The elf smiled and gathered the coin, returning to the bar for a third time for more wine. When she came back, the half elf extended his hand.

“Allow me.”

He took the bottle, uncorked it, then poured some into the glass. But instead of taking the glass back, he pushed it across the table to Olivetta and kept the bottle for himself. He took a swig and sighed.

“That’s some tale. You have more?”

The elf smiled. “Yea I do.”

Then the man asked, “what’s your name?”

“Olivetta.”

The half elf smiled and leaned back again. “Beautiful name. I’m Cerellion.”

There was much more talk of N’Zoth and some of Olivetta’s other nasty encounters, most of which were true. After finally growing bored of tales of quests and errands, they got to talking about their pasts. Turns out, Cerellion was born to an elf woman and a human man, long having since left his home in order to research more about the arcane aspects of his woven ancestry. Olivetta was intrigued by this man, and was more than happy to tell him about her past.

“I’m a long ways from home. Born to a very rich and noble blood elf family. They instilled many morals and values in me, and they tried desperately to teach me the arcane magic of blood elves, but I was more interested in learning to fight with my brothers.” She sat back and opened her arms out. “And here I am.”

Suddenly, Cerellion looked away from his full blooded counterpart to the side. “I’m…not actually sure what type of elf I am.”

Olivetta cocked her head. “Is that really all that important?”

Before he could answer, a couple of orcs and some trolls at the table next began to loudly shout at each other. Neither elf could make out what it was they were arguing about, but what they did know was that this was about to turn into a brawl.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else,” Cerellion commented. Olivetta smirked in return.

“Maybe. You wanna take it outside or should we get a room?”

++++

After given a choice, Cerellion was quick to get a room for his new partner, having every intention to bed her. She had the same thought in mind, and as the two walked up to the door of the room they were given a key to, the taller man pulled the other into his arms and aggressively pressed his mouth to hers. She gladly accepted and returned the favor. The two burst through the door, slamming it behind them and taking their session to the bed. Olivetta found herself on her back, her body messing up the perfectly placed sheets upon the mattress. When her conquest pulled away, she took her chance at peeling off his jacket and shirt. What she found beneath was just as glorious as the rest of him: a perfectly chiseled and toned chest decorated with hair attached to two burly arms that flexed with every move. It was enough to make the pure blood elf salivate. This was the type of man she liked.

He was watching her. Watching her examine him like a fine piece of art. He was doing the same and wanted to see more of the other. So, he tore off the clothes she was wearing – every piece she had on – and drank in his own view.

“Gods, you are perfect,” he breathed out, causing her to smile wickedly.

“That’s the first I’ve heard that,” she answered.

“What have you heard?”

“That I’m positively magical.”

“Guess I’ll have to find that out for myself, won’t I?”

He climbed on top of Olivetta, straddling her chest and practically presenting his groin to her. She took the hint, using her teeth to undo the fly and button and her hands to slide the trousers off. The raging erection that now pressed against her face was a sight to behold. Cerellion was _hung_ and very blessed to have such a beautiful organ attached to his crotch. It was a masterpiece, Olivetta thought to herself, and she had the head in her mouth in the blink of an eye.

The half elf had never experienced a mouth like hers. It moved so expertly over the top of his cock, lightly coating it in a film of saliva and precum. As she worked the tip, she ventured farther down the man’s shaft, taking in another inch or two with each bob of her head. It was enough to make Cerellion grab the back of her head, coercing her to move faster and throwing his head back when she complied. Soft moans escaped his lips, the sensation almost more than he could handle. But he was pretty experienced himself, so he had no issues with keeping himself from completely bursting in her mouth.

After some time getting sucked off, Cerellion decided it was her turn for pleasure and pulled her head away from his loins. She let go with a hefty _slurp_ , giving the length one final lick before she was being pushed back slightly, giving the half elf access to her frothing cunt. He lapped up the fluids like a dog, then set to work on her clit. The response from Olivetta’s oral experience was much louder, groans and wails echoing throughout the room. The half elf could feel his cock twitch with each cry she emitted and would flick his tongue faster and harder to praise her for such sounds. Soon the woman was quivering madly as waves of warmth coursed through her body. Now she put her hand to the back of the other’s head, roles switched but results the same. She needed his tongue closer, working harder, bringing out the best of her orgasm. After finishing her off, Cerellion wiped his beard and stache clean and dove right back in for another kiss.

“You taste so sweet,” the male purred in the other’s ear, making her swoon and shiver. She pulled him closer with her legs, physically begging him to enter her. She could feel his throbbing dick against the folds of her cunt, and it made her all the more wet. As if he hadn’t just licked it clean. This made the half elf even harder, and he didn’t waste a single millisecond giving her what she desired.

He started off slow, not knowing how much she could take at once, but the bucking of her hips told him she was a pretty tough girl. So, he slid the entire length in in one fluid motion, causing her face to contort and her eyes to roll back. It was an image that would never leave Cerellion’s mind, and he began to hope it wouldn’t be the last time he saw it.

The half elf kept pounding, his eyes falling on the pure blood’s chest. She had a really nice rack, a little bit bigger than what he would consider proportionate, but they looked amazing. His eyes followed them as the bounced around and jiggled, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to close his mouth around one of the dark nipples. Treating it just like her clit, he found his head once again being pulled closer to its target. He was now being smothered with hardly any air for breathing, but if this is how he went, so be it. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what to put on his epithet: Lived, loved, died by being suffocated by the most gorgeous pair of tits.

The woman’s mouth hung open and saliva was escaping down her chin, and all Cerellion did was dig deeper into her cervix. She absolutely loved it. The feeling of a dick too large for her opening, the heat of the palpitating member, the pain of the head slamming against the very edge of the cavity it defiled. There was so much to feel and touch, and she soon found her hands exploring the hills and valleys that was Cerellion’s chest. She stopped to toy with his hardened nipples, which only caused him to lean in closer and press his lips to her neck. Now she no longer had access to the flesh of his pectorals, but the sensation coming from his adept lips was a satisfactory replacement.

“Ah fuck,” Olivetta heard the other say roughly in her ear. “I’m… I’m gonna cum…”

This was a chance she had to take. Without warning, she pushed the burly man off of her and forced him onto his back, taking the length back into her mouth. She could feel it swelling up as it neared climax again, and she listened for the signs that he was about to release. More moaning, grunting, and hollering came from his throat, and each time he felt like he was about to explode, the pure blood would stop and wait for him to come down a bit before repeating the process again.

“Holy… my gods, are you edging me?” The only answer he got was a glance up from the other elf. He loved it, but he hared it just as much.

She finally stopped and the man let out a sigh of relief. His dick _ached_ and he still hadn’t gotten the opportunity to cum. He silently prayed that she would soon concede to torturing him, a prayer that was not going to be answered. At least not by this blood elf. He watched as she moved to her hands and knees and propped her rear into the air.

“Do it,” she commanded.

“In… in your ass?”

“Yes!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He was a lot more careful with this one, gradually pushing himself into her anus. It was _much_ tighter than her vagina, and he could feel his penis stretching her to great lengths. Luckily, she’d done a decent job lubricating his cock, allowing it to slip in with ease. There was some pain, as was revealed by a yelp every now and again, but for the most part she was enjoying it.

“You are sooooooo _fucking big_ ,” she hissed over her shoulder. Cerellion responded with a hard jerk that let out a loud _slap_ when his hips hit her cheeks. Her voice rang in his ears when she demanded he fuck her harder. The order replayed over and over in his head, prompting each thrust to be delivered harder and faster than the last. With one hand, the half elf held on tightly to her waist, leaving only to give Olivetta’s ass a hard slap. His other hand became tangled in her fine white hair, yanking her head back and refusing to let go.

He was reaching the edge once again, and he knew that the other could tell. But this time there was no resistance. This time, she stayed put, even pushing her hips back against his, as if to tell him _go ahead; cum inside of me._ And he did. Both elves belted out deafening moans of pleasure and delight. Cerellion rode out the rest of his orgasm, then collapsed on the bed next to the other. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, one of his muscular arms wrapping around the pure blood when she slithered up next to him.

“That… was insane,” he said between breaths.

“Another describing word I haven’t heard,” replied Olivetta with a grin. Cerellion smiled back, his breathing starting to quiet and slow, and planted a small kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Don’t get too comfy,” he heard her coo in his ear. “I’m not finished with you yet.”


	2. Orders to Zandalar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter between elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains: explicit sexual content; mentions of violence, gore, death, murder

“There’s a task I have for you and your band of misfits.”

Olivetta wasn’t listening. That’s what the rest of her team was for. Sadly, for some reason, the Horde officials that handed out tasks would always try and converse with her. At first, it was extremely problematic, because her group would go to the location of their orders and no one would know what they were supposed to be doing. The other three learned quickly that they were the ones who needed to be paying attention.

“Is it nearby?” Gorfath asked. The orc at the war table laughed.

“Not even. Warchief is sending you to Zandalar.”

Zandalar? Now the blood elf was listening. This was the kind of orders she wanted. Orders that sent her far away.

“Just the four of us?” she asked.

“Did you add anyone to your party?”

Olivetta was silent for a moment. She had technically added someone to the party recently, but not to help them with anything.

Zamara glanced over at her fellow woman, and the thin elf felt a nudge at her side from Gozen.

“We have one more,” the demon hunter laughed. The orc raised his brow and looked around.

“I only see four of you.”

“The fifth isn’t here,” Olivetta jumped in before anyone else could say anything that would make her throat punch them. “You don’t have to count him, either. He’s… a member of our party, but not for the reasons you think.”

The orc wasn’t an idiot and he rolled his eyes. “Fine. Four and a toy.” This caused Olivetta to scowl, but the other three only snickered. She snatched the orders from the orc and made her way out of the building, stepping into the busy streets of the Horde capitol.

“Where is dear old Cerellion, anyways?” the elf heard Gozen ask snidely.

“Not here,” came her short reply.

“You’re being awfully secretive about this half elf,” Zamara commented with a little more respect. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

The truth was, Olivetta didn’t want people all up in her business. The two actually spent a lot of time together, and neither of them were extremely open about their relationship. This was because they weren’t in love or an official “couple”. The blood elf had been in that position before, the position of “I’m fucking someone and now everyone thinks I’m in love”. She hated it. It was annoying, but most importantly, very invasive. People who knew she was intimate with someone always bothered her about the time they spent together. “Do you love him?” “Does he love you?” “Will you marry him?” “Do you want kids with him?” “What do you hate the most about him?” “What do you love the most about him?” It was honestly so obnoxious that it almost turned her into a celibate. After a month of that, however, she almost lost her mind.

After walking for a moment, she realized she hadn’t opened the orders yet and the group was just wandering around bugging her. Lifting the paper up to break the seal, Olivetta scanned through the words.

“Looks like we’re going right to the capitol city,” she announced to the others.

“Zuldazar?” asked the goblin.

“Yep.”

“What’s out there that they need us for?” inquired Zamara without looking away from the fish on a stick she was eating. No one had even seen her take it out of her bag or buy it from anyone.

“Nathanos,” came the blood elf’s answer. There was a collective groan from the others.

“I hate that guy,” Gozen said with a scowl. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well, we have someone to pick up before we head off to the portal room,” continued Olivetta, walking off again towards the inn where she’d picked up her half-elf.

“Want us to go with you?” The goblin sounded hopeful for some reason.

“No, that won’t be necessary, but thank you.” Her thanks were sarcastic, though, and she went on without the others.

“I mean, I could use a drink,” commented Gozen scruffily. He and the other two went to a different inn instead, not wanting to deal with an acrimony from Olivetta later on.

++++

Cerellion was easy enough to find. In fact, as soon as Olivetta entered the bar area, the innkeeper ran up to her to tell her that the half-elf was waiting for her in a room. She allowed the orc to lead her to the door, the door of the same room where they had their first “encounter”. After waiting for the other to leave, Olivetta raised a hand to knock, but was interrupted by the sound of the half-elf’s voice from the other side of the wood.

“Come in.”

Slowly, she opened the door, and just as slowly, she closed it behind her.

“We’re leaving,” she told the man sitting on the bed, reading a book as usual. He glanced over the rim at her.

“Where are you going?”

“Zuldazar.”

“Why?”

“Champions orders.”

Cerellion frowned. “I don’t like him.”

“Yea, well, me neither. But he’s the Warchief’s chosen guy and he said we have to be out there.” The pure blood paused before going on. “I came to ask you to join us.”

A small smile played at the corner of the man’s fine lips. “Are they prepared for an additional person in your party?”

“They are.”

“Then I’ll accompany you.”

It didn’t take Cerellion long to pack his things into a bag. He didn’t need much for travel, and he still only kept one or two tomes on him at a time. The blood elf quickly looked to see what her partner was reading this time, but she noticed that neither cover had any words on them.

“More on the arcane,” the male said, reading her thoughts. “They’re a little more advanced, hence the lack of names and authors.”

Olivetta didn’t question it any further. Most likely, she wouldn’t understand anything anyways.

The couple left the inn and began their search for the other three. They were immediately spotted by the half elf upon entering the bar area, and he pointed them out to his companion shortly thereafter. All three were drinking from worn out pint mugs, and Gozen was the first to perk up at the sight of the elves.

“Y’all ready? Get your fucks for the road?” the hunter chuckled. Olivetta didn’t answer him.

“We’re ready,” she said instead, taking a bag from Zamara. The orc was kind enough to grab her comrade’s belongings from the emissary. The others downed their ale and stood to their feet.

“To the Portal room,” chimed Gorfath.

++++

The portal took the group straight to the Great Seal, a location that none of them had physically been to but knew all about. It was insanely busy with all the other Horde members running about, tending to their various businesses. No one paid the five newcomers any attention. The sun was still up and the air was warm coming in from the outside. The innkeeper was a Zandalari troll woman who was dancing nearby. The group approached her together, Olivetta at the lead. She smiled at the woman before speaking over the bustle of the Seal.

“We need to set our Hearthstones.”

“Sure ting,” replied the troll, and she took the white stones that each person gave her. Setting them to bring them back to their current location when activated, she handed the five stones back with a swift flourish. The elf thanked her and after turning to walk away, stopped and faced the woman again.

“Do you sell any alcohol?” Olivetta inquired.

“I don’t. But da barmaid over dere does.” She pointed a thick finger over Olivetta’s shoulder towards a younger troll not far off, currently selling wares to another blood elf. The group waited for a moment, and then each bought a drink for themselves. Most got a weak ale or something similar, while Olivetta bought a strong plum wine for her and her companion to share.

“We’ve got time before we have to brave Nathanos,” the blood elf began to tell her friends, uncorking the wine and taking a series of large gulps. Without asking, Cerellion took the bottle from her and did the same. “I say we dick around for the rest of the day. Get to know the capitol.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and immediately went their separate ways. Olivetta looked at the half elf, who was still drinking the purple alcohol. He had nearly downed the rest when the glass was snatched from his hand.

“Go get another one. Then let’s see the flight master about getting out of this city.”

“Where did you want to go?” he asked back, fishing out the coin for another bottle of wine.

“There’s thick jungle up north of here, and a couple of small Zandalari and Tortollan settlements. Maybe we can check with some of them for shit to do? Get lost in the woods? Alone…”

He got what she was hinting at. After buying another bottle of plum wine (plus another variety of a similar strength), and eagerly pushed the pure blood out of the Seal. The sun blared angrily from the sky, causing Olivetta to squint and frown.

“Fuck, that’s harsh. Let’s go.” She grabbed Cerellion’s arm and dragged him at a faster pace, stopping at the flight master and telling her where they were headed. Mounting up on the same Pterodax, they were off in no time toward the dense jungle towards Warbeast Kraal.

++++

“Wait, so your family runs an underground fighting ring?”

The pure blood’s dark lips downed another lengthy mouthful of wine, finishing off the third bottle that Cerellion had secretly bought. His sleight of hand enabled him to hide the amount of coin he was really giving the barmaid. Not that Olivetta was paying any attention. Or complaining.

“It’s more like a pit, but yes,” she replied after a small belch. “Totally illegal. You could register to fight in a match against people, and the contesters were always people that did something the family didn’t like. You fought until either you died or killed your opponent. The winner got a crazy good reputation with the family and whatever they won from the bets.”

“People bet on this?”

“Spectators did, yeah. A lot of the participant fighters would come back if they were on a good win streak. There weren’t as many people signing up to do this as you think, so turnover was pretty low. People bet on the champion they thought would kill their opponents faster, and sometimes they would fight each other. That’s when shit got really crazy. Masses of people would come to watch those matches.”

The blood elf had Cerellion on the edge of his seat, which was a small boulder they found about a mile away from the path. He was on as much of the edge as he could be, giving they shared the seat. Night had long since fallen, and they’d been eating fish and Mon’dazi with their wine, sharing more stories about their pasts with each other next to a small fire.

“These matches weren’t, like, orcs versus orcs, either. Fighters were randomly matched with their opponents in any match, so you would see shit like orcs fighting dwarves, or rogue trolls taking down demon hunters without even moving it seemed like. There was once a duo of troll twins who frequented the ring and they signed up for one of the champion matches, but they ended up getting paired with each other. So many people lost a lot of money that night…” Olivetta looked off into the night, her sentence trailing off into the ether. She didn’t speak for a moment, but Cerellion waited patiently for her to continue. When she did not, he broke the silence.

“Did you ever fight in the rings?”

The pure blood’s yellow eyes rolled over to the man, and the accompanying face was hard to read. “I did,” she confessed. “I practiced with my brothers until I was ready for them. And as you can see, I have not once lost a match.”

This made Cerellion grin, handing the wine bottle back over to his partner. The fire was beginning to die, and the alcohol was making the half-blood feel frisky. Glancing over at the other, he began to silently scoot closer, hoping she’d be able to pick up on his movements, even in a drunken stupor. Sadly, she didn’t seem to notice, and instead kept talking about the family pits.

“My mother wasn’t happy about me being in the rings. At all. To her, my brothers were just enabling my rebellious behavior. My father, on the other hand, encouraged my fighting. There’s a painting of me in the manor – the only painting with me in it – of me and the family heirloom longsword. My father insisted I have a portrait of some kind, and he wouldn’t accept it any other way.”

“I love a rebellious woman,” Cerellion commented, having now moved pretty close to Olivetta. Surely she noticed him now, for she was looking up at him while she finished off the wine. After corking the empty glass, she set it aside and leaned back against another rock.

“I bet you do.”

She didn’t let him respond. When he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a kiss from the pure blood, and he happily fell into it, eyes rolling back and closing as he became lost in her lips. The alcohol was getting to the both of them, and the pure blood in particular was being exceedingly pushy. Her pale hands grasped the other’s jacket to tear it off and broke the mouth-to-mouth session long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. The same hands wound up on the broad chest of the half elf, making sure to feel up every inch of flesh on his torso. Then, the slender fingers curled around Cerellion’s neck, the thumbs pressing against the major arteries to stifle blood flow a little.

The half elf was getting more excited with each move his partner made. He began to wonder if there was something else she wanted to try tonight. Lately, she’d been pretty lax on the positions they used, but she had also been adding something a little extra to the experience.

Not long before the group got their most recent orders, Olivetta and Cerellion had split off and returned to the blood elf’s home back in the Ghostlands. They hadn’t stayed for long (Olivetta hated her mother and sisters), but before they departed her elder brothers had given her something. Ever since she received their little gift, she’d been having him smoke some sort of strange ground up flower right before they fucked. Cerellion didn’t recognize the flower, and the other refused to tell him its name. He didn’t bother pressing her about her secrets, but he did notice the slight change in his drive since they started smoking.

Not today. Today, Olivetta chose to use alcohol to stiffen her companion up. That and unadulterated seduction. The half elf was pulled from his memories when he felt his hard on being handled by the other. He looked down at her, saw that she was still clothed, and scowled in frustration.

“Why aren’t you naked?” he asked her with a little more sass than he had intended. She looked taken aback but smiled, nonetheless.

“If you want me naked, then do something about it.”

“Gladly,” he choked out before her clothes were added to the newly formed pile nearby. Just as the fire went out, shrouding the couple in complete darkness, Olivetta pulled down Cerellion’s trousers and began to gently rub at his erection. He responded in kind, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling before he slid a middle and ring finger into the other. A groan managed to escape his throat, his fingers now covered in her warm fluids. A familiar squishing sound filled the air, but Cerellion didn’t care. He loved the sound. It filled him with more desire and told him how wet he made her. He fingered her for a little while longer when finally, he’d had enough, and he quickly spotted a nearby tree growing out of their rock to push Olivetta up against. When he did, it was with a lot of force and it knocked most of the wind out of her. She grunted upon impact and wheezed loudly to try and catch her breath. There was no apology from Cerellion, and Olivetta was okay with that.

“You gonna fuck me like an animal tonight?” the blood elf breathed from below. It appeared that answers were going to be rare for the both of them tonight, for he did not answer her with words. Rather, he slid the same fingers back into her wet cunt, using his index to rub and press on her clit. It brought out soft moans from the fairer elf, and she pushed back against his hand in hopes to get him in deeper. It still wasn’t enough for her. She aches and silently begged for his cock.

“Quit teasing me,” Olivetta finally complained after not getting what she wanted. If Cerellion kept this up, she was going to get angry. It was possible he was doing it on purpose in order to make her angry; in her world, anger made for good fucking.

Finally, the fingers were removed, but only to be replaced with a mouth. Cerellion’s tongue worked its way through wet folds and flesh, diving into the woman’s hole and gliding gently over her clit. The moans grew louder and longer, and when he tried to break for air, he was met with a forceful resistance from Olivetta. She would grab the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair and nails digging deep into his scalp and force him back against her genitals. She appeared to want this more than he did.

However, as soon as her moaning turned into borderline crying, Cerellion backed away fast enough to get away from the pure blood’s reach. Running a hand over his mouth and facial hair to clean them of leftover fluids, he then grabbed the woman’s hips. He caressed her skin ever so gently with one hand, using the other to free his cock from his pants. Precum had already begin to leak out, and with the insane amount of lubricant seeping from Olivetta, it was a simple task to slide inside in one smooth thrust. He let a moan slip out, and after he placed a hand on her lower back for better leverage, he began to move his hips back and forth, listening intently to the sounds they made as they were smacked against her ass. The half elf’s gaze slowly moved from her rear upwards, taking in the sight of her fair back and shoulders. One pale hand reached back to move the snowy hair over one shoulder, and yellow eyes looked over towards Cerellion. Citrine eyes. The man could get lost in those eyes. He stared back into them, entranced by the dancing colors. The more he studied them, the more he began to notice tiny flecks of gold sprinkled around her pupils. They fluttered about, shimmering in a light that wasn’t there. Some of them even looked to be tiny sparks, flickering in and out as they moved around the irises.

Those eyes had the half elf completely entranced. So entranced that he didn’t even realize the movements Olivetta’s hands was making. Without breaking eye contact, she had reached over for the pile of clothes, searching through her own pockets until she’d found what she was looking for: a rubber ring. With her eyes locked on her target, she pushed Cerellion away and out of her, slid the ring on, and forced herself to envelope the erection once more. It happened so quickly that the half elf didn’t care to ask what the purpose of the ring was. Not that he needed to ask. He figured it out shortly thereafter.

He had to cum. So bad. His cock throbbed to the point that it ached. That and he was beginning to tire. Looking up into the sky to hopefully gain some semblance of the time, Cerellion began to beg for climax. The stars didn’t say anything to him, and the moon couldn’t be seen through the thick jungle canopy. He had no idea how long they’d been at it. Gazing off into the distance didn’t help, either. Again, the trees hid any possible sunrise from his view.

Cerellion looked back down at Olivetta. She was still on her knees, propped up against the tree by her forearms. Not having his head available to her for clutching, her nails resorted to boring into the bark, and he could see the faintest amount of blood dripping down her slender fingers. It looked painful, but her face expressed her desire to continue. She either didn’t feel the discomfort in her fingers or she just didn’t care.

“Let me take it off,” Cerellion said to her, not once letting his hips break their stride.

“No,” she answered huskily.

“Then let me fuck you on your back.”

The pure blood groaned but complied, letting go of the tree and lying herself down on the rock. After she was comfortable, Cerellion crawled on top of her and pushed himself back in. This position brought to his attention how long he’d been standing and bucking, and he could now feel a deep agonizing ache in his legs. However, it began to subside after they were given a break, the pain now being directed to his kneecaps.

“I can’t… I can’t keep this up…” the half-blood complained. “Let me take it off.”

She finally gave in. Stopping his hips, she let him pull out and remove the rubber cock ring, then cried out when he immediately shoved himself back in. This entire time, Cerellion could feel himself right on the edge, so close to being over it, but never getting there. Now he was right back to that point, except this time it didn’t feel like he would always be stuck on the edge. He finally blew his load, gasping out into the night before pressing his body against Olivetta’s. He pumped out the last few bits of seed into the other and then collapsed on top of her, his full weight now crushing the woman beneath him.

“Cerellion… you’re going to kill me…” she was able to mutter out. This got him to roll off of her onto his back, letting out a low grunt when his back impacted the rock beneath.

“I’m not sure I’m the one who’s going to kill you,” Cerellion retorted. “You’re getting crazier every time we do this.”

“Yea, well,” began the pure blood, sitting up against her arms and spreading her legs apart, “we aren’t exactly done here.”

The half-blood looked over at his partner in disbelief, and then realized that she was right. He got off; she didn’t. He sighed at the thought of having to do more, but a comment from Olivetta reminded him of his place.

“You should’ve thought about that when your face was buried in my cunt.”

At least he didn’t have to stand. He wasn’t sure if he even could at that moment. Instead, he crawled around to position his head between her legs and set back to licking and sucking her to finish. If he had learned _anything_ about bedding this particular elf, it was that her snatch could take a beating. And a beating is what she needed to get off. Bringing this woman to climax was an endeavor in and of itself, but the resulting orgasm made it all worthwhile. It was a beauty of nature, witnessing this blood elf twitch and writhe against you while experiencing an extraordinary pleasure that you brought her to. Sure enough, after flicking his tongue over her clit long enough, she pressed hard against his face, riding it hard as the waves began to course through her body. Cerellion could nearly feel the warmth himself, moaning into her groin as his mouth began to once again become covered in her fluids. She grabbed both sides of his head and yelled out into the darkness, and he even heard his name in the midst of her cries.

Olivetta began to come down from her high. This was one of the better nights she’d spent with the half-elf. It was true that all of the nights in his bed were nights to remember, but she still favored some interactions over others. She wondered if he felt the same.

When she turned to face Cerellion, he was lying quite motionless on the ground. His chest was heaving, and his breath was heavy as he desperately attempted to catch it. The half-elf felt her gaze on him, and he looked back over at the other. Back into those beautiful yellow eyes.

“You have quite the endurance,” he breathed in her direction. Olivetta grinned and traced circles on his chest with an index finger.

“I like to push myself passed my limits.”

The half-elf chuckled. “Not just yourself.” His partner laughed in response.

“I suppose not.”

When Olivetta looked to the sky, she noticed that the bleakness was beginning to lighten, and few stars could now be seen in the deep blue of the morning.

“We should head back to the capitol,” she heard from beside her. The pure blood glanced over at Cerellion and smirked.

“We should probably get some sleep first,” was her reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the end notes to make a list of all the spells that Cerellion used in this one shot. I left a description of spells that aren't obvious by name. I also changed Cerellion's and Olivetta's races, because they better match up with the races of the elves they're based off of.

“Shall we try out the tome tonight, Lady Olive?”

A frown crossed the Nightborne’s dark skin. “Will you insist on continuing to call me that forever?”

Her human companion smiled coyly and closed in on her. The scent that his body gave off escaped from the opening of his shirt, the top several buttons having been left undone for this exact reason. Enticing to say the least, the smell reached Olivetta’s nostrils and she nearly swooned. It was a trap, and she was completely tangled in the ensnarement. The man had quite a hold on the elf now.

The couple was alone again. After five grueling days of travel just to pick up some guy and haul him back as a prisoner, they were finally alone. However, on the way back, Gorfath and Gozen decided that they wanted to try out their sleight of hand. Passing by a tiny little traveling market, the hunter spotted a rather interesting looking book on a cart and, while Gorfath distracted the merchant, snatched the book off the cart and attempted to make a swift and silent escape. Unfortunately for him, he tripped on the cart while he was turning and dropped the book. The gods blessed him, though, and with a flurry from the human’s hand, the tome slid across the ground and over to the caster, who stopped it with his foot. He gave it back to Gozen, realizing he couldn’t use this book of magic, promptly returned it to the mage.

“I’m not a spellcaster.”

Cerellion was. He scanned through its pages and was quite delighted to find that he would in fact get a lot of use out of this spellbook. This was because it was a book of Nymphonia. A spellbook of blue magic. He gave the hunter a great “thank you” and walked off. At first, he was reluctant to tell Olivetta about the book at all, but he figured she would appreciate knowing about it before delving into it. They’d been together for some time now, but he had yet to test her temper, and the bedroom was no place for a thing like that. So, he showed her the book, with a smirk on his strong features.

Olivetta was less than pleased, to say the least.

And the encounters didn’t stop there. Their group had also come across four other Nightborne elf men, all of which recognized their own when they spotted her amongst her party.

“Olivetta!”

Ecstatic to hear such a familiar voice, the elf turned and saw none other than her four older brothers, who welcomed her to their campfire with open arms. They also accepted the rest of the group, and after all the introductions were completed, everyone sat together and chatted merrily amongst themselves over food and ale.

That’s when the nickname came up.

One of the servants let it slip. “Another glass of wine, Lady Olive?” Her brothers laughed, knowing how much she hated the name, but “Lady Olivetta” was such a mouthful, her sisters coined Olive. Now everyone was using it to refer to her.

The last thing the crew did before departing the next morning was receive an invitation from the brothers. The four of them begged their sister to return home, and knew their father would be overjoyed to see his youngest fighter once again, even if their mother and sisters wouldn’t share the sentiment. They even extended the invite to the others as well.

Ever since then, Olivetta had been extremely distracted, trying to decide if she should even consider bringing her entire group with her to visit home. She was obviously bringing Cerellion, an act that would be enough by itself to anger her wretched mother. The elf was forced to give in, simply to get the others to stop asking her about it. So away they went, taking the portal to Azshara and then flying to Suramar to the aristocrat’s home. Everyone was given a warm welcome from the men of the house, with the women staying unseen until dinner. That couldn’t have ended soon enough. Father and her brothers talked with the band of misfits for hours while Mother and her sisters gave ugly stares to the human all the way through. They wined and dined together again, the only occupants at the table that showed any joy toward the band of misfits being the men.

After dinner, Olivetta immediately drug Cerellion to her room, where he immediately dropped his belongings and pulled her into a deep kiss, followed by a snide comment about _the book_ , complete with her stupid shorthand name.

“Stop calling me that,” the elf retorted to her companion. “I don’t need everyone on Azeroth referring to me by that name.”

Alone at last, with not a soul to interrupt them, and all Cerellion could think to do was annoy her. At least it was cute. She didn’t notice while stuck in her thoughts, but he already had the tome out and was flipping to a page he’d bookmarked. Fear rose up within the Nightborne, and her extremities began to tingle slightly with anticipation. What horrors of carnal pleasure would he start with first?

Then she felt it. A hand slipping up her shirt and running the course of her torso. But both of Cerellion’s hands were currently busy, holding onto her face and not showing any signs of letting go. So, who was groping her?

 _Cerellion is,_ she thought to herself. When she managed to find a moment to pull away, she tried to give him a stern look, but immediately her vision became blurred. Everything had a wonderful golden glow about it, and the halo that formed around her human companion was even more extravagant. It felt like she was seeing him for the first time again and she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

The phantom hand reached her breasts, her nipples hard to the touch. They pleaded to be played with, to be pinched and squeezed by whatever force was there. It felt so familiar. It felt just like his own hands.

“You sly dog, memorizing the spells already,” she cooed into the other’s ear.

“Oh, but my dear, some of the spells have been active all day.”

Interesting comment. Now the elf scowled at her partner. “You’re lucky this makes me hot,” she told him, trying to hint at her dissatisfaction of being toyed with without her permission. “Next time, however, give me a heads up.”

“But then where’s the fun in that? Where’s the surprise factor?”

“I didn’t say you had to tell me _exactly_ what you’re doing. I just want to know when you intend to.”

The human smiled in agreement and pressed his mouth to hers once more, only stopping once to mutter something. Another unseen force began to pull and tug on the restraints of Olivetta’s clothes, untying the front of her shirt, unbuttoning her trousers, and without him having to switch targets, Cerellion had all of her clothing items off and on the floor beside the bed, save for her undergarments. He had something else in mind for those. However, before he went to rid himself of them, he leaned back to observe the masterpiece that was this Nightborne elf. She had elected to wear a bra made entirely of red silk that was wrapped around her neck and beneath her bust. The panties were made of the same fabric and fastened at either waist with silver clasps in the shape of dusk lilies. Truly, she was a sight to behold, and Cerellion thought this every time he saw her, naked or clothed.

Another mumble of magic words and the silk began to melt away, much to Olivetta’s surprise. She observed as the fabric turned into oil and took off dripping down her flesh and curves at a leisurely pace, leaving the elf at a loss for words. The human sneered back with a quick cock of his brows.

“And the night has only just begun.”

Despite how erotic the panties-to-oil trick was, it still only covered her breasts and waist, which meant Cerellion had some work to do, but it didn’t matter to him. He planned for this. There was so much oil to spread out, and a perfectly clean slate to spread it across, so he let his hands take over for him, guided by the throbbing ache in his groin. They spent some additional time at her breasts, eager to make sure they reached every inch of her chest. As he blindly felt at her, he kept his lips locked on hers, up until the point where he’d finished massaging the oil into her skin and was ready to move on to the bottom. Olivetta whimpered when he pulled away, agitated that he was retreating. He used to be so close that his pheromones were practically _drowning_ her, and now the scent was fading, and she wasn’t too happy about it.

“Come back,” she pleaded, but he only kept backing up. She tried desperately to grab onto him, any part of him she could reach, to try and pull him back in. Sadly, he was much stronger than her and was burying his face between her legs instead. He continued to massage the remaining oil into the elf’s skin, eating away at her frothing cunt. The human’s tongue found the exact spot that sent the other reeling, flicking over it rapidly and forcefully. He didn’t need a spell to do any of this (although they did exist), having become quite the expert in pleasuring this particular woman. As he gorged himself with the sweet nectar of this Nightborne elf and pressed against the sweet spots of her body, the phantom hand returned again, but this time to slide three fingers in. There they remained, curling to the motion of the human’s mouth. He kept this up until he could sense the elf reaching climax, and then immediately stopped and uttered another spell from the book.

The aristocrat glanced down at her human lover with immense disdain. He had almost brought her over the edge, and could have many times more throughout the night, but now he was stopping. What made matters worse was that she still felt like she was about to cum. The deep gray of her loins glistened with oil, saliva, and her own fluids, and there was nothing that could stop her from reaching down to tease at herself. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t make herself orgasm.

“ _You fucking asshole_ ,” the elf hissed angrily, immediately recognizing the spell he used. Cerellion only grinned back at her frustration. He watched her squirm for a bit longer before she just couldn’t take it anymore and began to struggle to get him out of his clothes.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he played. “You want me to fuck you in the asshole?”

Olivetta ceased her movement, staring up at Cerellion, eyes wide with horror. She had no desire for ass-fucking right now. The only thing she wanted, more than anything in the world in that very moment, was to have his cock as deep inside her as it could go, and release from the spell so that she could cum. It was in that moment she realized how long this night was going to be. Her body was still weak from the inability to orgasm, and her arms ached from trying to force one out. It wasn’t very hard for Cerellion to put her on her hands and knees. There was even some leftover oil and juices for him to lather her hole with, carefully prepping it for maximum ease. The erection that twitched behind the fabric of his pants was yet to be freed, so he pulled the hem down under his balls, rubbing out a few droplets of precum from the tip. After casting a few more spells on himself, one of which he used on Olivetta to delay her orgasm, he rubbed up against the other without entering. Loud moans came angrily out of Olivetta, along with grunts and the sudden rocking of her body, trying to get a harder rub from the hardened length that was against her folds. “ _Put it in me_ ,” she demanded over her shoulder, whining when he didn’t and then barking emphatically when he shoved his cock into her rear without warning. It slid in and out easily, and as she began to move herself over him, he found the rhythm and fell right into it.

The skin of her back was dry, save for the supple cheeks of her ass; he made sure to get them well oiled up. There was a spell for that, the human thought, speaking the chant and massaging the elf’s back. As he did, his hands left a thin trail of oil for a few seconds before stopping, leaving enough for the rough palms to work into the entirety of her back. The unmarked flesh now shimmered like the rest, and the human’s eyes stayed locked on the space of her lower back while he kept madly bucking away. The only sound that came from them were their moans and the slapping of their skin, and all sign of the smells of fornication were muted by the scent of the oil.

Suddenly, the hot scent of the human’s pheromones intensified and filled her nostrils once again, bringing her to plead for her release.

“Let me cum! Please…” Olivetta whined, but the other only chuckled.

“That’s cute, how you beg.”

Normally, this would embarrass the elf. Normally, she was in charge. This wasn’t normal. This was different. Cerellion was taking control, doing to her as he pleased. Mounting her however he wanted. Making her beg for the pleasures she wanted most. Teasing her to make her suffer for his sexual entertainment. The burn of his gaze upon her back was obvious to the elf, and she had an abrupt need to show him the rest of her body. He was already on the same wavelength and stopped to flip her onto her back, pausing to gape at what he had already seen a hundred times. It was an extraordinary sight, every time he saw it. A hand rested gently on one of Olivetta’s thighs, the thumb softly caressing the slick skin near her genitals. They continued to leak with every touch, her hips squirming for more attention.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?”

The question pulled Cerellion from his thoughts, and his eyes locked with hers. She looked back up at him longingly. “If you’re going to be this way, at least give me something to stare at, too.”

There was hesitation before defeat, giving in to her one plea as if it were a charitable gift. And what a gift it was. Just as her partner loved to admire her body, Olivetta lived to do the same. The Nightborne was a sucker for muscles, and Cerellion had plenty of them. It was clear that he made time to exercise, though she had never seen him do it herself. Not that she needed to see him do anything. For all she knew, he probably used spells to keep up his health and appearance. However he did it was his business.

Happy to finally be able to survey the pale flesh of his chest, Olivetta quickly rose her hands to touch it, the dark color of her slender fingers becoming lost in the thick hair that grew out. The muscles were hard, firm, and most of all warm, as were his nipples and the organ that continued to rub between her legs. The begging kept on, and Cerellion kept teasing her clit until he started feeling merciful and pushed himself into the other hole. His cock was hugged tightly by Olivetta’s snatch, the thin warm flesh slick with the fluids excreted by the walls. The moans that escaped through her lips were a lot different than usual, since their owner was experiencing this freshly enchanted cock for the first time. He gave himself a little more girth over length, knowing his lover liked to be stretched out when he filled her.

Still wearing his pants, Cerellion reached into his pocket and removed a chain with a small charm attached to it. The charm was made of a thin sheet of metal in the shape of a teardrop and was slightly curved at the center. The human fastened it around Olivetta and placed the charm on her clit, and when he released his grip on the silver, it began to vibrate gently. Over the next few seconds, the vibrating increased and began to work at her sensitive spot, causing the elf to writhe and arch her back in pleasure. He didn’t stop there. Within his pocket, he had also hidden another piece of silver, and this one was shaped into something very recognizable to the Nightborne.

“Does that one vibrate, too?” she managed to ask between moans.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and find out.”

The answer was yes, the anal plug vibrated, too. With his hand back on her breasts to badger her nipples, Cerellion had all the bases covered, and he greatly admired the response. He fucked her hard for the next hour and a half, focusing hard on every facial expression she made, trying to read how she felt and what she was thinking. Her glowing orbs stared back at him half lidded, speaking loudly for her. Behind those lengthy eyelashes, desire screamed out. Every part of her body felt some sort of ecstasy, she struggled to do anything except grunt and scream for more, her voice loud against the walls of the room. When she reached forward to try and fondle his ball sac, Cerellion conjured up a small length of rope to tie her hands together, preventing her from doing so. He really wanted it – he loved the touch of her slender fingers around the flesh that housed his testicles – but he knew she wanted it more, and the more she suffered, the better. The human was extremely enticed by the struggling of this fair woman.

He finally pushed himself to the point of orgasm, which was still being delayed by a spell. Aside from that, he was also beginning to tire. Arm muscles and thighs ached immensely, he realized, and he began to slow his pace. _Fuck, I’m getting tired_ he cursed at himself in his head. This went on for way too long.

Another spell muttered and the first thing that happened was loss of control on Olivetta’s end. She immediately gave in to her climax, and her body began to twitch and wince as multiple waves of euphoria washed over her. After bucking back into his cock, Cerellion came too, squeezing one breast and grabbing her neck with the other hand. His thumb pressed into her jugular, cutting off a little blood circulation while he unloaded into the other. As usual, it was too much cum for her pussy to hold and it started leaking out and coating their oily and sweaty skin, adding to the concoction their lovemaking had produced. He gave one last command to stop the vibrating, regretting his decision immediately when he remembered he probably could’ve made her suffer through it some more. Surely her bits were overly sensitive after all that.

When the human looked down at his bedmate, he was shocked to see that the only thing that remained was merely a husk of a woman, unresponsive and desperately trying to catch her breath. Now that he had time to break from their activities, he, too, was feeling very exhausted. The only thing the two had left to do now was collapse in each other’s arms, falling victim to a deep slumber without another word until late the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baykdoyre’s Ultimate Lubrication  
> Bigyt's Groping Hand  
> Clothes to chocolate/cream/oil (in this fic, he used oil)  
> Fascinating Cleavage/Package (Cerellion altered his own genitals with this)  
> Percy's Personal Prophylactic (this was used to stop disease transmission as well as to prevent pregnancy)  
> Pheromone enhancer  
> Pleasurable vibration  
> Soft focus (this is the spell that gave everything the golden halo)  
> Speedy undress  
> Delay orgasm


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of a future AU between these characters as a reminder, I switched up their races to better fit the universe.

_It’s funny how the city reflects your mood. Or maybe it’s the other way around…_

The stars were exceedingly bright tonight. The city beneath them shone just as beautifully; the twinkling lights of the massive skyscrapers, vehicles flying by at immense speeds down below, neon billboards flashing large ads at anyone who was out to see them, the blinking of reds and blues as scanning units flew by the windows. They scanned your grid chips, making sure you were where you were supposed to be. Everything a person did in this city of glass was recorded and documented. If you were scanned away from your destination, then the city watch would be deployed to beat you down.

Unless you belonged to one of the families.

The families practically owned the government. They gave incredible amounts of money to support the endeavors to control the people, and that financial support gave them free reign over their lives. The families had grid chips, but upon scanning would be completely ignored.

Which meant Cerellion had been very lucky to find the Nightborne elf when he did.

It had been years since he was with another woman, and he was certain he’d be stuck waiting even longer. His last relationship didn’t end well, what with the woman being a complete psycho. It started off with the jealousy. She hated seeing him go anywhere, or be with anyone else, male or female, and after the violence started, he was unable to leave his home at all. He would be forced to stay in his apartment for days on end, practicing what magic he could while waiting for his “beloved” to return home from work. She had even gone to the lengths to set up his grid chip to be under her command, giving her the ability to change his schedule to keep him home as often as she could. And if he wasn’t home when she was, all hell would break loose.

It was the elf who saved him from his loneliness.

After finally ending the relationship, Cerellion experienced the longest dry season of his life. Sure, he’d had them before, but never did they last more than three months. However, he didn’t become celibate because he couldn’t find another partner. He was just afraid of who they would later turn out to be.

Alone at a bar, sitting in a corner table lit with a singular blue orb at the center, the only light source close enough to allow him to read, is where Cerellion spent most of his nights. Situated alone and reading about magic was something he had fought hard to get. There were a few other stragglers who had gotten permission to be out after hours about, drinking their woes away and numbing the pain they felt. The human mage had other reasons for being there. He would sit and read away, a pot of tea the only thing to keep him company. It was a past time he very much enjoyed after a long day of mage work.

But tonight turned out to be very different.

Something about this bar enticed him, called out to him every night. It was pretty small with a few circular tables dotted around the perimeter. The tables in the center were square and had poles sticking out of their center rather than lights, poles for the dancers that worked the establishment. Maybe that’s why he liked this place so much. Whenever he looked up from his tome, he would be presented with one of several different elves that danced naked on a table. The scene of the bar was very much a night scene, with lights that glowed soft shades of purple and blue. The music was loud enough to drown out the other patrons, but not so loud that it posed a distraction, and Cerellion watched as they slipped gold coins into their garters.

He had just returned to reading after one such time of observing a dancer when he was interrupted by the sound of a bottle being set on his table.

“Do you drink?”

What Cerellion saw when he looked back up was something extraordinary. A young looking Nightborne elf dressed in black leather. Her white hair cascaded in beautiful waves over her shoulders with two braids sitting tightly at the crown. The skin of her face was flawless, stretched perfectly around the sharp features of her jaw. Eyes of slate gray looked down at him from where she stood, and one of her delicate hands was clasped around an empty wine glass.

Cerellion looked first at the bottle, and then up at the elf. “I do,” he responded.

“Am I interrupting something?”

She nodded at his book, which was still open in one hand. The mage closed it and slid it back in his bag. “Not at all.”

“Can I sit?”

She was a lot more polite than most of the women he’d met over the years. Not once had he found someone he wanted to bed, but this prospective conquest was proving to be quite different than the rest. He nodded and told her to help herself, and she sat in the chair closest to his left.

“Sorry,” she said as she uncorked the bottle. Gently tilting it, she filled the glass and pushed it towards the human. The bottle stayed with her, and Cerellion was surprised to watch her take a large swig from it. “Someone’s been chasing me around the city. I was just barely able to slip away.”

This put the mage on high alert. He never stood for stalkers, and certainly didn’t want this elf feeling uncomfortable. Stranger or not, he would protect her if she needed it.

“You’re safe with me,” he assured her, leaning forward to take the wine glass. As he drank, he watched the elf with interest in his eyes. She was pretty well dressed, at least, the quality of the fabric of her clothes was extremely nice. She looked healthy and well cared for, making him wonder who she might be.

Her silver gaze fell on him, and she took another drink. “I’m Olivetta. Thanks for letting me crash your night.”

This made Cerellion chuckle. “If course.” He introduced himself and asked who had been chasing her. “You know, in case they show up,” was his reasoning.

“Some guy I know,” she replied after another drink. “My parents have been trying to set me up with him and arrange our marriage, but he’s so touchy and just…not the kind of guy any woman wants to be around.”

“Well, we can’t be having that, now, can we?” the human mage said in her direction. He finished off his wine, prompting the elf to refill it without him having to ask. “You said your parents were trying to arrange your marriage?”

The elf nodded. “Sadly, yes.”

“Do you live with them?”

“Oh, gods, no. I live alone in an apartment up in The View. But they insist I keep the family line going strong. As if they didn’t have six other children who can do that.”

This sounded a lot like an aristocratic problem. Cerellion had a feeling that’s who he was dealing with, and hearing this confirmed it. He looked her over once more, this time becoming quite captivated by her beauty. It made sense that someone was after her.

“You belong to one of the families, don’t you?”

The elf finished off the wine bottle and ordered another one from a waitress standing nearby. “I am. I was born to the Doterrace family.”

“The family with the fighting pits?”

“The very same.”

The more he spoke to her, the more he wanted to take her home with him. Every aspect of this woman was a selling point: her ivory white hair, the way she painted her lips black, the pale but dark shade of her skin, the perfectly manicured nails at the tips of her fingers, each flawless motion of her wrists when she drank. He had to have her. She had to be the one to end this drought he was dealing with. Going home every night to rub one off into his bed was not how he liked to end his day. Now he was sitting with a very rich individual from a very well known family, and she had approached him on her own. With alcohol. And his favorite kind, at that.

“Then surely you’ve seen a lot of fights?”

The elf smiled and uncorked her second bottle. “You can say that,” she said before drinking away from from the glass.

“Tell me about them.”

Olivetta’s tales of blood, gore, and death kept his attention for hours. She really had seen it all. Contestants of all shapes and sizes had fought in the pits of the Doterrace mansion, pummeling each other until only one fighter stood. Orcs that fought against the worst of criminals, only to be gut like pigs. Trolls who had spent their entire lives learning the best of the best in magic, but yet couldn’t seem to beat a single goblin rogue. And then she talked about the bets. Oh, how many people bet and lost money in the pits. There was too much variety in contestants for any spectator to be certain that who they bet on would win.

“That’s how your family got rich,” the mage commented.

This caused the elf to burst into laughter. “Absolutely not. We’re aristocrats, not mobsters.” The Nightborne leaned forward, placing her arms on the table quite close to where Cerellion’s were rested. After noticing that his glass was empty, she filled it once more, this time not breaking eye contact with the human. “No, my family is Azeroth’s primary publisher of books of the arcane. You know, things like the tome you’re reading. Only my family is allowed to print them. It’s a very tedious process, I hear.”

“You don’t know anything about it?” This surprised the mage. There wasn’t a lot that he knew about the Nightborne or even the Doterrace name, but he at the very least expected her to known how the family business worked. 

“Not a thing. You see, I didn’t follow the gender stereotypes set up by the archaic belief systems of my mother. I didn’t want to be a mage or a Druid or what have you. I wanted to fight. All I desired growing up was learning how to wield a blade, and how to use it to make my allies bend their knee and my enemies fall before me.”

This elf was an ambitious one. Not afraid to reveal her personal beliefs to the other, it brought a little fear within him. This was not a woman to be trifled with.

“How did a guy like you get permissions to go to a bar, anyways?”

The human’s blue eyes shot over to the elf after her question was presented. “I’m a mage,” was his only response. Again, Olivetta laughed.

“No shit. What do you do that makes the government give you preferential treatment?”

She definitely wasn’t an idiot. Not entirely sure if he could trust her yet, he had planned on keeping his answers short and sweet. Turns out it didn’t matter, because she was on to him. “I’m a mage of great power. The government is too afraid to tell me where I can and can’t be.”

The elf cocked a silver brow and scoffed. “Bullshit. Soggentre is a fucking demon mage who eats people’s guts, and he’s still on a strict grid schedule.”

She really wasn’t falling for anything. Talking his way into her pants was proving to be very difficult.

“Alright fine. You got me. I’m just another human mage who managed to get through all the paperwork to go to the bar at night. Nothing special about it. I just did all the grueling work.”

Olivetta smiled and grabbed her wine bottle, downing the entire thing in one go. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and was about to order another, but the mage stopped her.

“Allow me.” Handing over the coin for a bottle of wine, Cerellion took the drink when it arrived. He filled the glass, but rather than keep it for himself, he slid it across to Olivetta and drank from the bottle. The look that crossed her face was subtle, however he could tell she wasn’t expecting the move. The nails clicked on the glass when the elf grabbed it and drank it all at once.

“Lucky you. I bet that took forever to do.”

“About a year.”

“Ew.”

Cerellion laughed. “It was worth it.” Just then he looked passed Olivetta to the center of the bar and gave another table a nod, provoking her to turn in her seat. What she saw was, of course, one of the dancers, who kept the elf’s attention for a lot longer than the human’s. It made him fear that Olivetta might not be that into men. However, he remembered that she approached him and struck up a conversation. Was she really just here to hide from a nasty suitor?

When she finally turned back around, she was smirking smugly and had a very sly look on her face. “I wonder if that’s all they do.”

That comment alone was enough to perk up Cerellion’s groin. The front of his trousers was slowly tightening up, and the unmistakable feeling of a throbbing hard on was distracting him. He knew the answer to her question – which was yes, they did more than just dance – and he wanted nothing more than to rendezvous with two alluring elves. Sadly, he did not have the coin for any of the employees in the bar.

Olivetta’s gaze went back to the dancer when the mage didn’t answer her question, eyes locked on the two jiggling mounds on the front of the woman’s chest. The two elves ogled at each other for a moment, both captivated by each other. Watching the Nightborne was just as entertaining to Cerellion, though, and hiring a show girl for himself was becoming less and less enticing the more he watched.

Then he found her contemplating him with deep focus. Admiration filled her eyes and as they moved across the features of his face, studying each detail intently, Cerellion followed. There was silence between the two while Olivetta considered him, and he was about to make another move to close in on her, but she was suddenly distracted by something else. Her pupils darted to look just over his shoulder, and all the color that existed in her face abruptly faded to a pale sickly slate.

“Do we need to go?” Cerellion asked the elf, sensing her discomfort and terror. All she did was nod back, careful to make as little movement as possible. He couldn’t continue to see her like this. Not only would she just not be in the mood, Cerellion hated seeing anyone in such distress. He didn’t feel like pushing the matter, but the problem with this guy who was chasing her looked a lot worse than she was leading on. He had to get her out of there.

Cerellion got to his feet and grabbed his bag, leaving behind the tea and wine. The elf kept in her seat, her once bubbling energy having completely dissipated and her gaze unwavering from the ether. When he called out her name, she was slow to pull her attention away and give it to him.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. He won’t even know you’re here.”

He could cast a concealment spell on her, but then he wouldn’t be able to see her. The risk of losing her was too high. He was just going to have to keep her close and hide her as best he could.

One of his hands extended out to Olivetta, and she hesitated before taking it. Once she did, he pulled her close to his body and whispered in her ear.

“Where is he?”

She didn’t answer because she didn’t know. The first time she spotted him was through the bar window. They were tinted on the outside, so in theory he wasn’t even able to see her, but he was looking right at her, right into her very own eyes. It was like he _could_ see her, but there was no way that was possible. You couldn’t see anything inside the bar from the outside, in order to protect the privacy and safety of the dancers and bar goers. But for some reason, she felt like he could _see_ her, and she hated it. Hated the feel of his gawking on her. The shudder she got from looking at his face. The memory of the smell when he…

She didn’t want to remember. She only clutched onto Cerellion tightly, too afraid to let go. There wasn’t any protesting from the mage. Only acceptance and comfort. However, he still didn’t know where the suitor was, and she still hasn’t said anything. Unfortunately, getting her out without harm was going to be a challenge.

Pushing through the people in the bar, doing his best to ignore the enticing forms of the dancers, Cerellion led Olivetta out of the building. When he attempted to veer of to the left, she held him back to prevent him from moving any further.

“No. Not that way.”

The mage looked confused but sighed. “I live this way.”

“Let’s go to my place.”

Another statement that caught him off guard, but if she felt safer that way, so be it. Plus, he would get the chance to see The View District, one of the most high-end zones in Glass. He had only heard stories of how nice it was, and only the richest could afford homes and apartments there. He remembered her saying that’s where she lived, and now she was bringing him there. There was no denying that he was a tad bit excited.

She led the way until they arrived. The View District was way far off east over by the piers, a section of the city that Cerellion had only ever heard about. Chances to go eastwards were not common for the mage, and the few times he did go that direction, he never went any farther than the train station hub. Today had been full of surprises, and this was no different. One thing he hadn’t thought of, however, was how they were going to even get to the View. He didn’t have any key cards to ride the train. Whenever he travelled, he used portals, which were ineffective after a certain point in order to prevent intruders into the wealthiest parts of the city. Thankfully, Olivetta had him covered. She paid his fair and guided him on to the train that was currently seated in the station. They sat together and rode along, making small talk along the way.

“Tell me where you’re from, mage.”

It was true that most of the night’s conversation had been about Olivetta. It was a very enjoyable topic, one that the human wanted to spend more time on, but currently she was inquiring about him. It was only polite to tell her the truth.

“Well, as you may know, I’m a human mage-.”

“Really?”

Cerellion glanced over at the elf. A smug grin was plastered on her face, alerting him of more of her personality. He responded with a roll of his eyes before going on.

“Yes, really. I was born in Stormwind City before the Cyber Revolution, and there is where I met the Archmage Khadgar. Originally, I led my life believing I would do what my father and his father before and all of my ancestors did, which was build swords and armor.”

“Ooooooh, you gave up blacksmithing to be a mage.” The elf leaned back in her chair. “So you met Khadgar.”

“Yes, and I trained under him.”

“Is that bastard still alive?”

Cerellion thought for a moment. “He should be.”

“Hey, if you trained with him, that means he’s _ancient_. How the hell is he still alive?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Cerellion pushed onwards. “Must be a mage thing I don’t know yet. Regardless, I trained under him and became a freelance mage. After the Revolution, I heard about the construction of Glass and signed up to assist. And I’ve been here ever since.”

“Doing freelance magic.”

“Yep.”

There was a pause while Olivetta pondered his backstory. She wasn’t sure if he was lying or not. Khadgar was pretty damn old, but there was no way he’d found eternal life. Or maybe, just maybe, he met someone that gave him that gift.

“Have you ever wanted to know how he does it?”

The mage wasn’t sure what it was she was asking. “What do you mean?”

“How Khadgar stayed alive for so long?”

It was yet another question that he wasn’t expecting, and one that he hadn’t ever thought about. He gave it a moment of consideration before answering.

“Probably not. Where’s the fun in watching the world change? Having to deal with everyone else dying while you stay alive?”

“Well, then why do you think Khadgar did it?”

Cerellion didn’t have any answers to these questions. “I’m not even sure he’s using magic to do any of that. Maybe it was alchemy. Maybe he’s cursed. Who knows? Not me.”

Olivetta laughed, and their conversation was interrupted by the abrupt stopping of the train. Neither the elf nor the mage had heard the automated voice say they were at the last stop over the intercom. The couple stood, and Olivetta continued to lead her newfound friend out of the station into the open air of The View District.

The contrast in colors was immediately noticeable. Rather than decked out with deep blues and purples like back west, everything was white, save for the foliage and lights. The trees and flowers were all bursting with soft pinks, and after looking a bit closer, Cerellion realized they were blossom trees. He’d seen them before somewhere, but where he couldn’t quite remember. There were no streets to be seen, only walkways and apartment flats. The sun was setting on the horizon off in the distance, the waters sparkling in the orange reflection of the blazing star. A few sailboats and yachts could be seen floating across the surface as well. It was a very calm and peaceful scene.

Walking along the dimly lit pathways led the duo to some of the houses. They were all connected in one big boxy area, but it was all tastefully built and decorated. Olivetta passed all of these and made her way to the apartment complex nearby, walking Cerellion up a small flight of wide stairs to a door. It had no markings on it whatsoever, and it was a large wonder how the elf even knew this one was hers.

When she opened the door, the first thing to be revealed to Cerellion was the foyer, and it was massive. The four steps that led up to the main area had glass bannisters, and at their end was a marble walkway that went around to the other rooms of the apartment. At the center was a square shaped pool of water, flanked by smaller blossom trees on either side with long windows behind them. The blinds were currently closed, but the human paid that no mind.

Olivetta went to the left, straight into her kitchen which was as updated as a kitchen could get. She had several plants around the room to decorate it, and currently she was opening a cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses. After grabbing these, she snatched a bottle of wine from a nearby hanging rack and smiled at the mage.

“Thought we might loosen up a bit. Again.”

Truth be told, she was still very drunk. Even though she shared two bottles with Cerellion at the bar, she had a very low tolerance for alcohol, no matter how hard she tried to raise it. Cerellion seemed sober enough and was eager to get more into his system. He took the glasses from the elf and followed her to her room. This one was just as extravagant and grandiose as the rest of her home. The front wall where the door should have been was nothing but a sheet of glass with a small archway cut into it. The bed nearly took up the entire floor and the room was, like the foyer, flanked by rows of small blossom trees on the left and right. There was room for a small dresser, and against the back wall above the headboard hung a few shelves for books and trinkets. The most amazing part of the room, however, was the floor. It was glass, and beneath it was a small aquarium containing a variety of fish that Cerellion had never seen before. They almost looked to glow.

Watching the mage as he was transfixed on the detail of her room amused Olivetta. She stood leaning against a wall, studying him intently while he drank in his surroundings.

“I can see why everyone strives to live here.”

The human’s comment made Olivetta chuckle.

“Yea, it’s pretty nice.”

The only windows were behind the trees, and the blinds were also closed here, as well. Now it had Cerellion’s attention.

“You have nosy neighbors?”

As he asked her his question, she uncorked the wine and poured the glasses full before setting it aside and taking her drink. She sipped it thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “No. I’m just a little paranoid.”

The mage nodded and drank his wine. “Nothing wrong with that.”

For some reason, all sense and wit left Cerellion. He had no idea how to continue on from there. How could he have forgotten how to hold a conversation all of a sudden? It wasn’t his nerves that were getting the best of him. The two had been talking for the better half of the night, and he’d even smuggled her out to safety.

The silence made the Nightborne aristocrat laugh. It forced a bit of redness to rise to Cerellion’s cheeks, but soon all of that was cast out of his mind, because he found that his lips were being met with Olivetta’s. She’d closed in on him when he wasn’t paying attention, when he was too embarrassed by his lack of critical thinking and problem solving. It was a wonderful distraction. Though her lips were dark and seemed very cold, they were actually the opposite. Warm and welcoming. Soft and sweet. He gave the bottom lip a small bite, and Olivetta returned the gesture in kind.

“You know,” she began after breaking away, “I’ve been in these clothes for a dreadfully long time, and I haven’t yet shown you the bath…”

The mage took the hint and clasped her hand within his. “Lead the way.”

The bathroom was just as lovely and ornate as the rest of the home. Instead of having a tub, Olivetta had a large square bath built into the floor tile. It reminded him of an indoor pool, but it was much smaller, maybe around 10’x10’. The tile inside the bath was a light blue which sparkled beneath the surface of the water, which had visible amounts of steam rising from it. The bath was placed in the center of the room, and behind it against the back wall was a shower. There was nothing to separate the two, and the shower head was positioned right over the back area.

“It makes you feel like you’re showering in the rain,” the noble explained when she caught Cerellion staring at the ceiling. Aside from the in-ground tub and shower, there was a small sink made of rose quartz and a small toilet next to it. But it was the bath that the human was most interested in.

Since his attention had been moved from the shower to the elf, she had begun to strip without warning, slowly undoing the front of her top with her eyes locked on the other’s. There were only a few laces that went halfway down from the top and they were covered by leather straps with silver buckles. It was a slow process, but Cerellion watched every second of it. He watched the way her elegant fingers expertly pulled at the straps and lace, watched her bust become exposed for his viewing pleasure, watched those same hands begin to work at the button of her pants and pull them apart, and kept watching through as she pulled the cloth to her ankles and stepped out. She hadn’t been wearing any undergarments, much to the mage’s delight, and he gave her one last lookover before setting his empty wine glass on the sink and gently caressing her waist.

“I feel like such a plebeian,” Cerellion said, causing the elf to burst into laughter.

“Well, maybe that feeling will subside if you keep coming to visit.”

This got the mage excited. Not yet had anything happened between them and already she was inviting him back over. He really hoped this was all worth it.

Olivetta crossed the bathroom and stepped into the tub, sitting down on a bench built into its wall. After leaning back and sighing, she looked over her shoulder and gave the human a glance that practically screamed for him to hurry up. So, the mage mimicked the actions of his conquest and quickly removed every clothing item on his person, including the boxers he was wearing. Olivetta watched with interest over her shoulder, smirking as her beautiful slate orbs paused at his crotch when it was exposed to her.

“My, my, my, your father’s genes were _strong_ ,” she commented, bringing the redness back to his cheeks. He shrugged it off and stepped into the bath next to Olivetta, who scooted herself a tad bit closer and immediately went to work undoing the braids his hair was carefully twisted into. One of her favorite things to do in the bath was play with hair, or have hers played with, and she hummed a soft tune as her slender digits became lost in the sleek brown locks that grew from his head.

“I’ve never seen such a mane on a human before,” she noted.

“I guess we both prefer to break stereotypes.”

He was, of course, referring to the fact that a Horde and an Alliance member were planning in engaging in coital activities. It wasn’t rare for relationships to cross factions, but it wasn’t exactly regarded as normal. The two factions had been at war with each other for years, and regardless of how many times they came together for the greater good of Azeroth, they would always return to their skirmishes afterwards. Unions between races from differing factions was generally frowned upon.

Neither of these individuals cared about that, though. They only cared about getting into each other’s pants, and they were technically already halfway there. When Olivetta has finished pulling the mage’s hair from the ribbons that bound it, she decided that she’d waited long enough and immediately jumped back to deeply kissing Cerellion, forcing his mouth open with her tongue before sliding it in with heated fervor. The kids of her eyes hung low but not closed, and Cerellion’s did the same. He looked at the woman who was viciously making out with him, his eyes studying her face and lips, when they were visible to him. She was a sight to behold, a true treasure of a woman, and now he had her in his clutches. In his arms, he had an elf that wanted him to warm her bed, an elf who was currently showing him how eager she was to have him. She had finally pulled away and began to kiss his neck tenderly when he heard her soft and mellow voice whispering in his ear.

“I can make you feel ways you could never dream to feel,” came her promise, making the blood rush to his cock to stiffen it. He was half erected when he stripped for Olivetta, but now he was harder than ever and he knew that she could tell. One of her dainty little hands had suddenly been wrapped around his member and carefully started to pump it in a way that surprised him. It was a common stereotype that women had no idea what they were doing when they jacked a guy off, but this woman… she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. There was no pain or tugging. No discomfort or a single need for direction. This was territory the elf had been in before, and he could tell by the way she pressed her chest against his arm that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The mage struggled to stifle his grunts, but Olivetta was not a fan. She could hear him ever so slightly as he attempted to stay quiet, and soon her voice was ringing in his head once more.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you _scream_.”

He wasn’t too sure if he’d be screaming, at least not in this moment. It was just a handy, even though an amazing one. Still not enough good feeling for screaming. But he did stop trying to silence himself and gave in to the moans and deep sighs.

If he thought her hand job was good, what came next was even better. Switching from hands to mouth, Olivetta dipped under the bath water, the top of the mage’s dick becoming enveloped and a warm sensation running through his body. She teased the slit for awhile, her tongue fondling his glans under the water. He began to wonder how long she could hold her breath, the answer being for a long ass time. The mouth moved onward and consumed half the shaft, bringing a loud cry from Cerellion while he grabbed the back of the other’s head. What a rush, thought the mage, his hand trying to force Olivetta to go faster. He was close, very close, and he needed release soon. And if he did… would this be it? Would she be done with him after a handy and a blow job?

Not likely, Cerellion learned after Olivetta resurfaced. He looked down at her, his face riddled with frustration and confusion.

“I was almost there,” he complained. “Why’d you stop?”

“I don’t want to make you a husk of the man you once were. Not right now, at least.”

“I don’t think I’d become a husk from a simple blowjob,” the mage commented, cocking his head slightly towards the other. She only laughed back at him.

“You say that, but you also just got into me for not letting you cum. And I was only down there for two minutes.”

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based off of a DnD campaign I'm in. Olivetta is my drow and Cerellion is a half-elf NPC that she bagged in game. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
